SD Gundam Gaiden: Knights of the Round Table
is a media project within the SD Gundam franchise produced in 1991, centered on Bandai's Gunpla and Carddass trading cards. It's sequel to SD Gundam Gaiden: Sieg Zeon Hen Overview Similar to ''Sieg Zeon Hen, Knights of the Round Table '' features fantasy Japanese role-playing game styled visuals and storytelling. As the name implies, it borrow some elements from Arthurian Legend as well as pulp fantasy like Conan the Barbarian. In addition, many of the characters use designs from Mobile Suit Gundam F91 in addition to the series used in Sieg Zeon Hen. Story Seven years ago, the Kingdom of Britis was attacked by the Zabiloniya Empire. With the death of the ruler, King Gundam, and the Knights of the Round Table being either separated or killed, the Britis Kingdom was taken over. However, the whereabouts of the kingdom's young prince, Crown Knight Gundam were unknown. For years afterwards, the people lived under Zabiloniya's tyranny. Seven years later, the prince reappears to stand against the empire. Using the royal family's Vatras Sword, the grown Crown Knight travels to defeat Zabiloniya while gathering together members of the new Knights of the Round Table. Chapters *'Vatras Sword''' After growing up in the remote Belfast village, Crown Knight obtains the Britis royal family's sacred treasure, the Sword of Vatras. He eventually recruits Fencer Plus, a swordsman from Sentinel Village. They later meet up with Armor Knight F90, the knight who escorted Crown Knight during his escape from Britis Castle seven years ago, and travel to the home of the Ranal Region's governor, Garma. While battling the guardian Zaku Lord, they are assisted by Platinum Lord, one of the surviving members of the original Knights of the Round Table. After liberating the region, they form a small resistance group to fight against Zabiloniya. *'Knights of the Shooting Star' Crown Knight's group has taken back more territories from the Zabiloniya Empire. In order to cover more land, the group splits up, with Crown traveling with Elegant Knight Red Warrior, Heavy Knight Heavy Gundam, and Wind Knight Gundam Mk II to the fortress in Zedan. After getting lost in the fortress's labyrinth, a mysterious old man gives them a silver disk to take them to the center. They take over the fortress by defeating Beast Knight Berga Dalas. It is then revealed that the old man was another surviving member of the original Knights of the Round Table, Bishop Guntank R. *'King Gundam' Eventually, Crown Knight and his group finally return to recapture Britis Castle. On the way, they meet Burning Knight F91 and the three F90 Junior brothers. During the recapture, the group is forced to avoid the elite assassination unit known as the Black Battalion. While searching inside the thinly defended castle, Crown Knight encounters the spirit of his father while in the Round Table Room and becomes King Gundam II. The allies he recruited along the way then become the New Knights of the Round Table. *'Knights of the Round Table' The castle's defenses were thin because the Zabiloniya Empire's leader, Great Degwin, was heading to Mount Rodineon for the Holy Grail. Great Degwin wanted the Holy Grail to gain eternal life. The Holy Grail was passed down through the Britis Royal Family and was the reason for the invasion of the kingdom in the first place. The remaining forces were there to search for the key to it. In order to prevent the Holy Grail from falling into the hands of evil, the Knights of the Round Table head to Mount Rodenion. Characters New Knights of the Round Table Crown Knight Gundam → King Gundam II *''Design basis:RX-78-2 Gundam, PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam'' :The main character of the story and the new leader of the newly created Knights of the Round Table. Son of King Gundam I. He is later equipped with the G-Armor before the attack on Zedan Fortress and the Full Armor before the recapture of Britis Castle. Becomes King Gundam II with the power of his father's spirit. Brave Fencer Plus *''Design Basis: MSZ-006C1 Ζeta Plus C1'' A swordsman from Sentinel Village. He is the first person Crown Knight recruits. Armor Knight Gundam F90→'Heavy Armor Knight Gundam F90' *''Design Basis: F90 Gundam F90'' Crown Knight's escort to Belfast Village after the fall of Britis seven years ago. He was later ambushed by Zabiloniya and frozen in ice. Later, he is saved by Crown Knight and is recruited as a member of the resistance. In the Complete Box set, it was revealed that he was a member of the previous Knights of the Round Table until he resigned for various reasons. Platinum Lord *''Design Basis: MSR-00100 Hyaku Shiki Kai'' One of the survivors of the previous Knights of the Round Table. In the Famicom game, he lost his memory. In the manga, he was part of another Zabiloniya resistance force before joining Crown Knight. In the Complete Box set, he had recommended Guncannon to the first Knights of the Round Table after F90 left, but he later regretted it. He was on a journey when Britis Castle was attacked. Elegant Knight Red Warrior→'Scarlet Knight Red Warrior' *''Design Basis: PF-78-3 Perfect Gundam III'' An aristocrat from outside of Britis that originally joined to seek fame. He fought alongside Crown Knight in the attack on Zedan Fortress. Heavy Warrior Heavy Gundam→'Heavy Knight Heavy Gundam' *''Design Basis: FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam'' A mercenary hired to fight against Zabiloniya. He later permanently joins to fight strong opponents. Fights alongside Crown Knight in the attack on Zedan Fortress. Wind Knight Gundam Mark II→'Storm Knight Gundam Mark II' *''Design Basis: RX-178 Gundam Mk-II(AEUG colors)'' The second son of Storm Knight Gamma Gundam, a member of the previous Round Table. During the fall of Britis seven years ago, he was separated from his brother and father. Years later he joined Crown Knight as a subordinate and assisted him in the attack on Zedan Fortress. He, Red Warrior, and Heavy Gundam are nicknamed "The Knights of the Shooting Stars" due to their speed in battle. Bishop Guntank R *''Design Basis: F-50D Guntank R-44'' Another survivor of the original Knights of the Round Table. At the time, he wasn’t as good as his pier, Meteor Gundam, and he regrets losing to Zabiloniya. He strived to master it in seclusion. As a result, he becomes the best magic user in Britis. Assisted Crown Knight in Zedan Fortress by giving him the Silver Disk and joined his group to retake Britis Castle. Burn Knight Gundam F91→'Burning Knight Gundam F91' *''Design Basis: F91 Gundam F91'' Leader of Britis's largest Anti-Zabiloniya organization. Much about his past is unknown, but he had developed a great amount of friends while in the organization. His comrade, Silver Knight Vigna Ghina was a former member of Zabiloniya. He joined Crown Knight after the fall of Zedan Fortress. Fencer F90 Junior→'Knight F90 Junior' Warrior F90 Junior→'Heavy Warrior F90 Junior' Priest F90 Junior→'Mage F90 Junior' *''Design Basis: F90 S, F90 D, F90 A'' Armor Knight F90's sons. Three brothers who use their individual skill, strength, and magic to fight together in battle. Despite being forbidden from battle by their father, they joined Burn Knight's rebellion organization. As a result of their success in battle, they become Burn Knight's subordinates. In the manga, their father calls them "An", "Pon", and "Tan". Dark Knight Gundam Mark II *''Design Basis: RX-178 Gundam Mk-II(Titans colors)'' The first son of Storm Knight Gamma Gundam. Wind Knight Mark II's older brother and the last person to join the Knights of the Round Table. After being separated from his father and brother, he was captured by Zabiloniya and was raised to believe that they were killed by King Gundam. Years later, he becomes a high-ranking member of the Black Battalion, Zabiloniya's strongest assassination unit. During the recapture of Britis Castle, he encounters Wind Knight and becomes confused about his past. He later joins the Knights of the Round Table in the final battle. Previous Generation Knights of the Round Table King Gundam I *''Design Basis: PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam'' The previous king and leader of the first generation Knights of the Round Table. The father of Crown Knight Gundam. He died in the attack on Britis Castle. He is later seen as a ghost within the Round Table Room. Knight Arthur Gundam The younger brother of King Gundam I, Crown Knight's uncle, and Armor Knight F90's teacher. He was said to have an arrogant personality and was sent to the Tabith Kingdom to train. His rough relationship with his older brother caused a rift between the Knights, which was a factor that lead to the fall of Britis. Storm Knight Gamma Gundam *''Design Basis: RX-178 Gundam Mk-II, RMS-099 Rick Dias'' The father of Dark Knight Gundam Mk II and Wind Knight Gundam Mk II. He defended the castle to the end and escaped with his sons after it fell. During his escape, he sensed the approach of Zabiloniya soldiers and told the brothers to not move until he returned. He never returned, and died in battle from his injuries. Seven years later, he appears as a spirit to Dark Knight Mk II while in the forest to tell him that he was killed by Zabiloniya. Silver Knight Z Gundam *''Design Basis: MSZ-006-3A Zeta Gundam 3A Type'' A knight said to be solitary. He fought red Vigna Ghina, who led the Red Knights, with nothing but his knowledge and sword skills. Their fight ends after the fall of Britis with Ghina inheriting his title. Rose Knight Rosetta The sole female member of the first Knights of the Round Table. As her name suggests, she is of the Red Warrior Clan and was born in the Almata region’s Regashim, the same region as Red Warrior R. Before the fall of Britis, she returned home but was not in time to join the volunteer army in the time of “Knights of the Shooting Star”. She continues working with a resistance force and dies in the North region. Heavy Warrior Mega Gundam *''Design Basis: MSZ-009M Mega Zeta, MSZ-009 Prototype ZZ Gundam '' A relative of Warrior ZZ from the Algus Knights. The iron ball on his axe was given to Gamma, and later came into the possession of Dark Knight. Heavy Warrior Guncannon *''Design Basis: RX-77-2 Guncannon'' Joining after F90’s resignation, he becomes the youngest member of the Round Table. He gave Platinum Lord, his close friend, a feather from his helmet as a farewell gift. He fought at the castle gate during Zabiloniya’s attack. Persona Knight Javor *''Design Basis: AGX-04 Gerbera Tetra'' A knight who came to learn about the legendary knights. He appeared to be well known, but was shrouded in mystery due to appearing as a masked knight. He helped gather information with his old friend Falco in the Granada region. Appears later in Shin SD Gundam Gaiden: Knight Gundam Monogatari. Barbarian Knight Conan *''Design Basis: Conan the Barbarian, SDV-04 Command Gundam'' A knight that travelled to Granada with Falco Gundam. His true identity is Command Gundam. Dragon Knight Falco Gundam The father of Zero Gundam from Knight Gundam Monogatari. He had undergone training to become a dragon knight. Said to be greedily ambitious, he had a good rivalry-type relationship with King Gundam publicly and privately. He had been deeply involved in F90’s resignation. He traveled to the Granada Region to investigate an incident that happened there. Mage Meteor Gundam *''Design Basis: RX-93 ν Gundam (Hi-Streamer Ver.)'' A traveling mage that had been researching how to create powerful attack magic. After getting tired of the constant peace, he left Britis due to only being focused on research. What he learned in Britis later results in the creation of a magical sword. Appears later in SD Gundam Gaiden: Kikōshin Densetsu. Platinum Lord See New Knights of the Round Table. Bishop Guntank R See New Knights of the Round Table. Allies of Britis Wise Man Antonio A man who served the Britis royal family. He raised Crown Knight in Belfast Village for seven years after Britis fell. He gave Crown Knight items from the royal family on his journey. Virtuous Mage Dagi Iris *''Design Basis: XM-06 Dahgi Iris'' Originally a member of Zabiloniya, he later changes sides and becomes Guntank R's disciple. Others Warrior Rick Dias *''Design Basis: RMS-099 Rick Dias'' A warrior that guards Belfast Village. Soldier GM Light *''Design Basis: RGM-79L GM Light Armor'' A bow-welding soldier in Belfast Village. Thief Kai *''Design Basis: Kai Shiden'' A thief who settled in Belfast Village. He appears to like the Village Chef's daughter, Miharu. In the past, he stole an important item from the dragon shrine, which later became the dragon necklace. In the manga, he often unintentionally encounters Crown Knight on his journey. Mage GM Trainer *''Design Basis: TGM-79 GM Trainer'' A mage that knows little magic. He gave Crown Knight the location of the Vatras Sword. Village Chief Smith *''Design Basis: Smith'' The chief of Belfast Village. Miharu *''Design Basis: Miharu Ratokie'' The daughter of the village chief. Villager GM Cruz *''Design Basis: RGM-79 GM'' A villager in Belfast Village. Warrior G Detector *''Design Basis: MSA-005K Guncannon Detector'' A warrior living in Zedan Village. He is angry about Zabiloniya's invasion. Knight Dijeh *''Design Basis: MSK-008 Dijeh'' Originally a knight of Britis, he was assigned to a garrison at Zedan Fortress. After finding out about Crown Knight, he rejoins Britis. Warrior Hayato *''Design Basis: Hayato Kobayashi and RX-75-4 Guntank'' A warrior that works together with Ryu. However, he is not as skilled as Ryu. Warrior Ryu *''Design Basis: Ryu Jose and RX-75-4 Guntank'' A powerful warrior that focuses on close-combat. Village Girl Masaki *''Design Basis: Masaki'' A village girl who helps treat wounded soldiers. In the manga, she treated Crown Knight after he is severely injured fighting Zaku S. Merchant Bergamino *''Design Basis: Bergamino'' A merchant in the Ribal Region. He appears to be doing backroom dealings as well. Villager GM Watson *''Design Basis: RGM-79 GM'' A villager in Zedan Village. Soldier Winter GM *''Design Basis: RGM-79D GM Cold Climate Type'' The soldiers of Zedan Village. Warrior Heavygun *''Design Basis: RGM-109 Heavygun'' A warrior that travelled together with Burn Knight F91. Their strength gives them the ability to fight on the level of Zabiloniya's warriors. Soldier Apolly Design Basis: Apolly Bay and RMS-099 Rick Dias A vigilante in the city. He is good with a spear, but is also a coward, which causes him to lose many allies. Soldier Roberto *''Design Basis: Roberto and RMS-099 Rick Dias'' A vigilante in the city. However, he is old and not that useful. Scout Oscar and Marker *''Design Basis: Oscar Dublin and Marker Clan'' Two youths from Bariton town. They offer directions to Britis Castle. However, they are lost in the Wandering Forest and the directions were useless. Mayor Carbine *''Design Basis: Melanie Hue Carbine'' The mayor of Bariton, the castle town of Britis. Due to being a cowardly man, he worked with Zabiloniya until fairly recently. Daughter Beltorchika *''Design Basis: Beltorchika Irma'' The mayor's daughter. She feels bad about her father working for Zabiloniya. Townsperson GM Garcia *''Design Basis: RGM-79 GM'' A townsperson in Barinton town. Heavy Warrior G Cannon *''Design Basis: F71 G-Cannon'' An old friend of Burning Knight F91. In the olden days, he served King Gundam I. Knight Chris *''Design Basis: Christina Mackenzie'' A female knight welding magic armor. With her quick movement, she has the greatest skill among human knights. She can fight on equal ground with many of Zabiloniya's knights as a result. Warrior Bergit *''Design Basis: Birgit Pirjo'' A warrior wearing silver armor. Despite being more skilled than most humans, he struggles to keep up with the Zabiloniya forces on Mount Rodenion. Because of his silver armor, he has higher resistance to magic. Watchman GM Nicolson *''Design Basis: RGM-79 GM'' The watchman of Holy Mountain Rodinion. He warned the Britis Army about the Zabiloniya Army's presence there. Despite being a watchman, he cannot fight. Soldier GM *''Design Basis: RGM-79 GM'' The Britis Army's soldiers. There are individual divisions skilled with swords, spears, and bows. Zabiloniya Empire Emperor Great Degwin→'Evil Demon Beast Giga Salamander' *''Design Basis: Degwin Sodo Zabi and Psyco Salamander'' The emperor of the Zabiloniya Empire. In order to gain eternal life by using the Rodinion Holy Grail, he invaded Britis to take the key for the seal, which resulted in the death of King Gundam I and the destruction of the Royal Family. In the final battle, he merged with Evil Beast Elemental Rafflesia and became Giga Salamander. During the invasion of Britis, he was in his Demon Beast form, but was able to control his army using Rafflesia's tentacles and assistance from a sorcerer that served as his strategist. Dark Knight Gundam Mark II See New Knights of the Round Table. Lord Garma *''Design Basis: Garma Zabi'' Lord of the Ranard region. He was commanded by the empire to supervise the region. While intentionally meaning to be a Lord, he is acutally a puppet for Zabiloniya. Icelina *''Design Basis: Icelina Eschonbach'' Garma's wife. She worries about him walking the side of evil. Evil Knight Zaku S *''Design Basis: MS-06FS Zaku II'' An evil knight of the Zabiloniya Empire. He was attacking surrounding villages in order to deal with King Gundam I's son. His cruel behavior comes from his panic seven years ago. In the manga, he was defeated by the Knights of the Shooting Star, but died by self-destructing himself, which severely injured Crown Knight. Evil Swordsman Zaku Lord→'Monster Zactopus' *''Design Basis: MS-06Z Psycommu System Zaku and MSN-01 Psycommu Test High Mobility Type Zaku II'' The Ranard region's strongest Swordsman. He worked behind Garma to dominate the region. He fought Crown Knight in Ranard Castle. He transformed into Zactopus knowing that he couldn't win in his Zaku Lord form. He dragged Crown Knight into the nearby lake, where he ended up being destroyed by the power of the Dragon Necklace. Sorcerer Dirty Gyan *''Design Basis: YMS-15 Gyan'' A Zabiloniyan sorcerer. With Zaku Lord's help, he was able to manipulate Garma from behind his back. He commanded the mages in Garma's mansion. Soldier Hygogg *''Design Basis: MSM-03C Hygogg'' A low-ranked soldier in the Zabiloniya Army. He attacked Belfast Village with Zaku S. Soldier Act Zaku *''Design Basis: MS-11 Act Zaku'' A warrior of Zabiloniya. Soldier Marasai *''Design Basis: RMS-108 Marasai'' A soldier with Zabiloniya. He guards the dungeon next to the lord's house. Warrior Schuzrum Dias *''Design Basis: RMS-099B Schuzrum Dias'' A warrior of Zabiloniya. He is distantly related to Rick Dias of Belfast Village. Knight Rick Dom *''Design Basis: MS-09R Rick Dom'' A Zabiloniyan Knight. He guards the bridge to Garma's mansion. Knight Messala *''Design Basis: PMX-000 Messala'' A Knight of Zabiloniya. He protects the underground passage to the lord's mansion. Knight Baund Doc *''Design Basis: NRX-055 Baund Doc'' One of the Knights that guards Garma's mansion. He was one of the strongest knights sent to the region. Known for his quick movement. Priest Zaku Tank *''Design Basis: MS-06V Zaku Tank'' An old priest of Zabiloniya. He laments being old, but he is also a stubborn person. He guards the dungeon that leads to the mansion. Sorcerer Zaku Cannon *''Design Basis: MS-06K Zaku Cannon'' Guards Garma's mansion. Soldier Gadem *''Design Basis: Gadem and MS-05B Zaku I'' An old human Knight that guards Garma's mansion. He experienced an large number of battles and then decided he would die on the battlefield. Knight Jerid *''Design Basis: Jerid Messa and RX-160 Byarlant'' A human knight that guards Garma's mansion. His strange way of speaking stands out, but his abilities are not that noticeable. Monster Bat Dopp *''Design Basis: DFA-03 Dopp'' A bat-type monster. Seems to be related to a vampire bat. Monster Gezematango *''Design Basis: Geze'' A mushroom-shaped monster. Monster Chicken Zock *''Design Basis: MSM-10 Zock'' A bird-shaped monster that lives in grasslands. It moves quickly and has a loud cry. Monster Marine Hizack *''Design Basis: Marine Hizack'' A monster that lives in water. It attacks using three spears. Monster Heavy Gouf *''Design Basis: MS-07C-3 Gouf Heavy Arms Type'' Protects the underground passage connecting to Garma's mansion. Despite being a monster, he prefers using the fighting style of Warriors and Fighters. Monster Hunter Zogok *''Design Basis: MSM-08 Zogok'' A monster with high intelligence. Uses boomerangs. Monster Giganroper *''Design Basis: MS-12 Gigan'' A monster with several tentacles on its body. Has slow speed. Monster Killer Bit *''Design Basis: Bits'' Bees that live in the forest. They usually act as a group, but they are considerable on their own. Their stinger has poison. Lord Dozle *''Design Basis: Dozle Zabi and MA-08 Big Zam'' The guardian of Zedan Fortress. Despite being a human, he has fighting strength that is comparable to the MS Clan. Maid Nanai *''Design Basis: Nanai Miguel'' Dozle's maid. A woman with a strong will as well as a beautiful appearance. Curse Knight ReGelgu *''Design Basis: MS-14J ReGelgu'' A knight in Zedan Fortress. Said to weld a cursed sword. He seemed to have killed Knight Gaplant, who was a traitor. Usually paired up with Illusion Warrior Dwadge to be fearful to even those within Zabiloniya. Illusion Warrior Dwadge *''Design Basis: MS-09H Dwadge Reformation'' A warrior in Zedan Fortress. His illusion techniques have him paired with ReGelgu. This makes the two of them a force to be reckoned with. While the enemy is within the illusion, he attacks them with his huge axe. Evil Knight Gelgoog *''Design Basis: MS-14B Gelgoog High Mobility Type (Johnny Ridden Custom)'' The evil knight of Zedan Fortress. A knight that protects Dozle. He has the same strength as Zaku S, but he is beaten by Crown Knight's forces. Later, he is resurrected as Berga Dalas by fusing with Ogre Hamma with Gelgoog Cannon's magic. Monster Ogre Hamma *''Design Basis: AMX-103 Hamma Hamma'' A monster in Zedan Fortress. He protects Dozle and is good at using weapons despite being a monster. He decided to merge with Gelgoog, who was defeated. Sorcerer Gelgoog Cannon *''Design Basis: MS-14C Gelgoog Cannon'' A sorcerer in Zedan Fortress. Although he is weak individually, he uses fusion magic to combine himself with Gelgoog and Ogre Hamma to create Beast Knight Berga Dalas. Beast Knight Berga Dalas *''Design Basis: XM-04 Berga Dalas'' A monster created from the fusion of Gelgoog and Ogre Hamma. He creates a distortion called the Illusion World, which puts Crown Knight's forces in danger. However, his unrivaled power can only be shown in this world and he weakens after Crown Knight escapes using the Silver Disk. Dark Mage Quess *''Design Basis: Quess Paraya and NZ-333 α Azieru'' A young mage that guards Zedan Fortress. She doesn't seem to understand how to use her magical power. Soldier Acous *''Design Basis: Acous'' The captain of Dozle's Blue Unit. His unit is made up of mostly knights. Soldier Clamp *''Design Basis: Clamp'' The captain of Dozle's Gold Unit. His unit is made up of mostly monsters. Soldier Cozun *''Design Basis: Cozun Graham'' The captain of Dozle's Red Unit. His unit is made up of mostly Warriors. Scout Ebirhu-S *''Design Basis: XM-03 Ebirhu-S'' The Zabiloniya Empire's scout. Despite being forced into reconnaissance, his ability is greater than Bolinoak Sammahn. Scout Bolinoak Sammahn *''Design Basis: PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn'' The Zabiloniya Empire's scout. Since reconnaissance is only an assignment, his ability is low. Soldier Geara Doga *''Design Basis: AMS-119 Geara Doga'' The soldiers of the Red Unit. Soldier Den'an Zon *''Design Basis: XM-01 Den'an Zon'' The soldiers guarding Fortress Zedan. They are skilled at using spears and shields, despite being low in strength. Soldier Pezun Dowadge *''Design Basis: MS-10 Pezun Dowadge'' An independent unit that tends to take independent action within Zedan Fortress. Knight Gaplant *''Design Basis: ORX-005 Gaplant'' A knight that defends the passage that leads to the Lord of the castle. Member of the Blue Unit. In exchange for helping him, he taught Crown Knight the layout of the castle, but was targeted by ReGelgu. Engineer Zaku *''Design Basis: MS-06W Worker Zaku'' Engineers that work in the fortress. They work for their lives, but their hardship is unrewarded. Monster Bigriffon *''Design Basis: MA-05 Bigro'' A monster that guards the entrance to Zedan Fortress. Despite its large size, it is very fast. Monster Bawoogoil *''Design Basis: AMX-107 Bawoo'' Monsters that live on the outer walls of the castle. Monster Satellite Gyaza *''Design Basis: Satellite Missiles'' Bombs set around Zedan fortress. It was originally meant for monitoring, so it has no ability to attack. Monster Lizard Fin *''Design Basis: AMA-01X Jamru Fin'' A monster that lives in the moat around the fortress. They act in a group and use swords, but are surprisingly weak. Monster Mammoth Juaggu *''Design Basis: MSM-04G Juaggu'' Monsters that live in the fortress. It normally has a gentle personality, so it won't attack unless provoked. Monster Ghost Hambrabi *''Design Basis: RX-139 Hambrabi'' Ghosts that appear in the middle of the night. They appear in multiple numbers. Guard Captain Kycilia *''Design Basis: Kycilia Zabi'' The captain that defends Britis Castle under the order of Great Degwin. Sorceress Four *''Design Basis: Four Murasame'' A member of Kycilia's defense force. She has the highest magic strength amoung humans. She protects the Round Table room. In the manga, she turned everyone in Barinton into demonic trees. She used this magic to capture Crown Knight in order to obtain one of the keys for the Holy Grail, the Holy Sword. Fencer Rosamia *''Design Basis: Rosamia Badam'' A female fencer who guards the Round Table room. She shows considerable skill among humans. Aide Twanning *''Design Basis: Twanning'' The aide of Kycilia. An eccentric man who thinks about his own protection. Solder Bask Om *''Design Basis: Bask Om'' A veteran fighter with a large amount of combat experience. The strongest human in the Zabiloniya Empire. Sorcerer Baund Doc *''Design Basis: NRX-055 Baund Doc'' A sorcerer with the appearance of a kitsune. He had been hiding within the Round Table room. He seems to have lived for over a hundred years. In the manga, he tried to assassinate Crown Knight by impersonating Armor Knight F90, but was foiled by the F90 Junior brothers after he failed to call them by their nicknames. Evil Priest Dahgi Iris See Allies of Britis. Guard Knight Zabi Giros *''Design Basis: XM-05 Berga Giros'' The leader of Zabiloniya's strongest assassination unit, the Black Battalion. It has been said that no one is safe once they have been targeted by them. He had been waiting for Crown Knight's group in the Round Table room. When he ordered the Black Battalion to attack Crown Knight, he believed things would go smoothly until Dark Knight suddenly left the front line, which causes him to be defeated by Crown Knight. Guard Knight De'nan Zon Guard Knight Denan Gei Guard Knight Ebirhu S *''Design Basis: XM-01 Den'an Zon, XM-02 Den'an Gei, XM-03 Ebirhu-S'' The soldiers of the Black Battalion. They have no mind of their own, so they are almost robotic. Under the command of Zabi Giros, they can launch an uninterrupted cooperative attack. Heavy Warrior The O *''Design Basis: PMX-003 The-O'' A warrior wearing heavy armor. He is heavy enough to hurt opponents by just taking damage. Knight Gouf Begu *''Design Basis: MS-07B Gouf M'Quve Custom'' A prideful knight with a short temper. He tends to shout while attacking. Although he lacks calmness, his ability as a knight is great. Warrior Zssa *''Design Basis: AMX-102 Zssa'' Guards the castle gate. He wears thick armor, so he isn't defeated easily. Knight Palace Athene *''Design Basis: PMX-001 Palace Athene'' Guards the castle gate together with Warrior Zssa. A prominent knight in Zabiloniya, known for his brilliant sword skill. Knight Qubeley *''Design Basis: AMX-004 Qubeley'' A high ranking knight in Zabiloniya. Has higher capability than evil knight despite being a common knight. Soldier Galbaldy β *''Design Basis: RMS-117 Galbaldy β'' A low ranking soldier in Zabiloniya's army. They attack using collective tactics. They keep attacking one after the other even if they are defeated. Warrior R-Jarja *''Design Basis: AMX-104 R-Jarja'' A warrior of Zabiloniya. A member of Kycilia's forces. Monster Gaplantis *''Design Basis: ORX-005 Gaplant'' A mantis-type monster living on the outer wall of the castle. They prefer fighting together. Monster Chibehapi *''Design Basis: Chibe'' Lives on the outer wall of the castle. Uses simple magic. Monster Serpent Gouf *''Design Basis: MS-07B Gouf'' A monster that lives underground. It attacks with two heads. They try to swallow enemies with their heads. Monster Gaza Orc *''Design Basis: AMX-003 Gaza-C'' A monster that lives in the Wandering Forest. It lives a simple life with a stone spear as a weapon. Monster Gabeetle *''Design Basis: RX-110 Gabthley'' An insect monster living in the Wandering forest. It wandered throughout the forest for tree sap. Monster Sodonped *''Design Basis: Sodon'' A centipede monster living in the forest. It secretes poison from its body. Monster Magellant *''Design Basis: HT-01B Magella Attack'' An insect that lives underground. They normally attack as a group. Monster Skiure Dragon *''Design Basis: Skiure'' A dragon ridden by Warrior Hizack. Silver Knight Vigna Ghina *''XM-07 Vigna Ghina' Even though there is a large amount of obedient knights in Zabiloniya, he is an exception. He is said to be one of the strongest knights in Zabiloniya, having the same strength as Dark Knight. However, he is actually an old friend of Burning Knight F91 and he switches sides because of it. Seven years ago, he was the captain of the Red Knights and his armor was red instead of silver. '''Evil Knight α Azieru' *''Design Basis: NZ-333 α Azieru'' The strongest mage in Zabiloniya. He supervises every mage within the empire. He has magical power that is said to be able to revive the dead. Monster Mega Zactopus The resurrected version of Zactopus created by α Azieru. Monster Mega Zabi Giros The resurrected version of Zabi Giros created by α Azieru. Monster Mega Berga Dalas The resurrected version of Berga Dalas created by α Azieru. Demon Beast Elemental Rafflesia *''Design Basis: XMA-01 Rafflesia'' A powerful monster summoned by Great Degwin. With the ability to control fire, it caused the great fire that destroyed Britis in the past. Fought by the Knights of the Round Table in the Holy Grail Room. Fierce Warrior Sazabi *''Design Basis: MSN-04 Sazabi'' The strongest Warrior in Zabiloniya. His fearful strength has given him the title of "Fierce Warrior". Heavy Warrior Geymalk *''Design Basis: AMX-015 Geymalk'' A heavy warrior of Zabiloniya. He is the second strongest warrior only to Sazabi. Evil Knight Kampfer *''Design Basis: MS-18E Kämpfer'' One of Zabiloniya's three Evil Knights, and the most powerful of them. Soldier Ga-Zowmn *''Design Basis: AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn'' A low-ranking soldier in Zabiloniya. Guards the entrance to the mountain. Soldier Gouf *''Design Basis: MS-07B Gouf'' A low-ranking soldier in Zabiloniya. Guards the entrance to the mountain. Demon Knight Jagd Doga *''Design Basis: MSN-03 Jagd Doga (Gyunei Custom)'' A sword master who has been given the title of "Demon Knight", which is given to especially superior knights. Works together with Phantom Knight. His abilities can surpass Sazabi and Geymalk, the strongest warrior class members. Phantom Knight Jagd Doga *''Design Basis: MSN-03 Jagd Doga (Quess Custom)'' A knight who works together with Demon Knight. The two of them work well as a team. Their strength is about the same. Warrior Geara Doga *''Design Basis: AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Custom)'' A high-ranking member of Zabiloniya. He has great amount of confidence due to being the best among normal warriors. Warrior Zaku II *''Design Basis: MS-06R-1A Zaku II High Mobility Type (Black Tri-Stars Custom)'' A warrior of Zabiloniya. A clever warrior who has mastered using both swords and axes. Knight Gelgoog Jäger *''Design Basis: MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger'' A lower ranking knight of Zabiloniya. He has the lowest strength among Zabiloniya's knights, but has great speed to make up for it. Knight Zaku IIIR *''Design Basis: AMX-011S Zaku III Custom'' A knight of old age, he prefers to fight fairly in contrast to many of Zabiloniya's knights. However, his ability as a knight isn't that high. Sorcerer Gigan *''Design Basis: MS-12 Gigan'' An old mage who escaped as soon as he met the Knights of the Round Table. He has magic strength on par with Big Zam of the Zeon Clan. Monster Fire Gwazine *''Design Basis: Gwazine-class'' A monster that lives near the summit of the mountain. There are two of them. Its greatest weapon is the flames it breaths from its mouth. Monster Dark Eyezack *''Design Basis: Aizack'' A monster that lives inside the mountain's dungeon. It looks like a huge eyeball and hypnotizes those who look into it. Monster Barzam Doll *''Design Basis: RMS-154 Barzam'' Lives in the dungeon. Two of them appear suddenly and do a strange dance. Monster Durahan Zeong *''Design Basis: MSN-02 Perfect Zeong'' A monster with the ability to cut off its own head and throw it. He is able to used swords. He is the strongest monster second only to Crown Mirage. Monster Gasshia Troll *''Design Basis: MS-13 Gasshia'' A giant monster. Appears at the enterence to Rodineon and are masters with clubs. Their individual ability is low, so they attack in groups. Monster Crown Mirage A monster that is a reflection of Crown Knight Gundam. It is said to resemble to shadow monsters of Demon Tower Titan. Monster Crystal Hamma *''Design Basis: AMX-103 Hamma Hamma'' A monster that lives in glaciers. It has a quartz body and dazes its enemy with a mysterious flash. It can also manipulate water. Monster Gorgongogg *''Design Basis: MSM-03C Hygogg'' A monster that lives in caves. Although its movement is not good, it has strength to make up for it. Monster Dabde Caterpillar *''Design Basis: Dabde'' A caterpillar monster encountered on the mountain path. It is a larva, but no one has ever seen its adult form. Game * SD Gundam Gaiden Knight Gundam Monogatari 3 Legendary Knights (Famicom) * SD Gundam Gaiden 2: Knights of the Round Table (Super Famicom) Gallery Knights of the Round Table.jpg Knights of the Round Character 1.jpg Knights of the Round Character 2.jpg Knights of the Round Character 3.jpg Knights of the Round Character 4.jpg Knights of the Round Character 5.jpg Knights of the Round Character 6.jpg Knights of the Round Character 7.jpg Knights of the Round Monster 1.jpg Knights of the Round Monster 2.jpg Knights of the Round Monster 3.jpg Knights of the Round Monster 4.jpg Knights of the Round Monster 5.jpg Knights of the Round Monster 6.jpg Knights of the Round Monster 7.jpg Knights of the Round Monster 8.jpg References *'SD Gundam Illustrated: The Legend of Knight Gundam' *LastBossKiller's FAQ of Legendary Knights *Ritchie's SD Gundam Gaiden 2 FAQ Category:SD Gundam